pennzeroparttimeherofandomcom-20200213-history
Phyllis
Phyllis is the Multi-Universe Transprojector technician at the Odyssey for Penn, Boone and Sashi. Appearance Phyllis is short with long, wavy brownish-gray hair and forest green eyes. On her face, she has two different shades of steel blue eye shadow and red lipstick, along with having a mole on her right cheek. She wears brown goggles with blue lenses, a pearl necklace, a mauve shirt, blue jean overalls with golden buttons, and brown boots with shoelaces. Around her waist, she wears a brown utility belt that carries objects like a flashlight, wrench, and keys on a ring, and she wears brown gloves. Personality Phyllis is serious and cranky. With a temper best not provoked and a lack of kindness towards other, she is not the friendliest of people, but she is occasionally nicer or more thoughtful to the part-time heroes. She can be very sneaky, getting molds of the heroes' faces to make welding masks from them in "Hail Larry" and forcing the heroes to rewatch a mission while disguising herself as Boone and eating his mother's prized meatloaf at his house. She is very grim and solemn, rarely smiling or being in a good mood, and can take things very seriously. For example, she believes a very bruised Penn got Condovian moon warts and prepares to shoot him into the sun before Sashi intervened in "3 Big Problems". Relationships Penn Zero Phyllis talks to Penn the most, usually answering his questions, if not directly, and giving him advice. In "North Pole Down", after Penn loses the MUHU, she explains that heroes have to make difficult sacrifices to save the day, which makes them heroes. Often, Phyllis is congenial enough to Penn, though easily able to get angry at him and honest if she doesn't care or she feels the need to be truthful. In some cases, she is kinder towards, complimenting him for leading the team in "Temple of the Porcelain God". In "The Ripple Effect", Penn learns that she has been working on finding his parents' location and may have found it, so, against her and his parents' request about waiting for when the time is right, he breaks into the Odyssey to travel to it. His actions, causing chaos in another world, lead Phyllis, upset with his disobedience and the threat to the balance of good and evil he has created, to fire him. However, after he fixes his mess, she tells him she won't give him back his job, but she allows him to reapply for his job and promises that she'll always continue searching for his parents. Boone Wiseman With Boone, Phyllis is more prone to getting irritated with him, angrily zapping him and the team into the portal when he doesn't take her lecture about not carrying lose change during zapping seriously, which burns his hand in "Baby-Pocalypse". Sashi Kobayashi Phyllis treats Sashi the same as the others, though unsure how to deal with her at times. When Penn asks her in "Flurgle Burgle" if she thinks Sashi is too obsessed with her part-time sidekick work, Phyllis only shrugs in response. Trivia *Phyllis is the second character to appear the most behind the three main heroes and two main villains. *Phyllis is the opposite of Phil. While both look alike, Phyllis works for the part-time heroes (Penn, Sashi and Boone) and Phil works for the part-time villains (Rippen and Larry). *It is revealed in "It's a Colorful Life" that she is allergic to flowers. *She has been alive for over a millennium, as "Lady Starblaster" reveals that she's over 1,014 years old. ** This was then later supported and confirmed when she and Phil merged into a creature called the Guardian. *In "Fish and Chips", she reveals that she is taking a community art class, creating a plaster man. *Sam Levine revealed that Phyllis actually lives at the Odyssey, just above the lobby in the second floor. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Recurring characters